


Last Supper Before War

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creepy Hubert von Vestra, Dinner, Drugs, Food Poisoning, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mentioned Rhea (Fire Emblem), Questioning, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Hubert invited Byleth for out for a private dinner after her recovery of her transformation.Whumptober 2020 No 22. DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNNY TO YOU?Poisoned/Drugged
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Last Supper Before War

**Author's Note:**

> I know Whumptober is over, but I still want to work on my works. This time my only excuse is myself because writers block an lack of motivation.  
> Anyway, here is Challenge 22

Byleth left Rhea’s room after her recovery. When she got down to the lower floor of the monastery, she found Hubert leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Good evening, Professor. Did you rest well?” He greeted with a smirk.

“I rested well.” Byleth replied with a blank face and then she tilted her head. “Is there something you need, Hubert?”

“I was wondering if you could come out to dinner with me.” His voice was smooth and neutral.

“For what occasion?” Byleth placed a hand on her chin and eyed the student suspiciously. “You don’t normally invite anyone for dinner, aside from Edelgard.”

“It may be an unusual request, but I was hoping to have a word with you after your recovery.” Hubert stated. “And I’d rather speak to you _privately_.”

“Privately?” Byleth asked as she rested her arm to her side. “Does this have something to do with my transformation? Is Edelgard going to join us?”

“What part of ‘privately’ don’t you understand?” Hubert snarked. “No, Lady Edelgard won’t be joining us. I have important questions to ask of you, but it has nothing to do with your transformation.”

Byleth hummed and replied, “Okay Hubert, I’ll join you for dinner. But I’m still curious to what you need to ask.”

“Very well.” Hubert creepily said. “Meet me at the House Vestra around six thirty. Don’t be late.”

After that sentence, the Vestra heir took his leave.

* * *

When Byleth arrived at House Vestra, which was in the shadow of House Hresvelg, she was greeted by Hubert, who escorted her in. He led her in the dining room and asked her to take a seat. The area itself was dark. It had a high-quality mahogany table in the center of the room, with eight matching chairs, around it. There were currently two plates on top of it, along with the utensils and cups that go with them. When Byleth took her seat, Hubert sat on the opposite end of her. A butler came up to the Vestra heir to report him that dinner would take a few minutes. Hubert acknowledged and dismissed him so he could have his private conversation with Byleth.

“You are aware Lady Edelgard has taken an interest in you, correct?” The Vestra heir asked.

Byleth nodded her head.

“I see…” Hubert placed a hand on his chin as he stared intently at the professor’s recently turned green eyes. “Although Rhea holds you highly on a pedestal, what are your personal feelings towards the church?”

Byleth cocked one eyebrow up and asked, “Why do you ask?”

“You seemed to be willing to follow the orders of the archbishop, and yet you seemed troubled by it.” Hubert stated. “Why is that?”

Byleth narrowed her eyes at the Vestra heir and asked, “Where are these questions coming from?”

“Would you be able to put your life on the line for the Church or would you defect if given the chance?” Hubert questioned.

“That doesn’t answer my-”

“I’ll be asking the questions here, _Professor.”_ Hubert spoke a little impatiently while he drenched Byleth’s title in venom.

The professor stared blankly at him. She stayed silent for a few minutes and said, “I believe Rhea is hiding something from me…”

“Oh really.” Hubert said eerily. “What makes you think that?”

“She seems to know the answers to who I am, who my mother was and what happened to her after she died.” Byleth stated. “And yet she hasn’t given me any answers.”

“Is that so?” Hubert sinisterly asked. “And yet I don’t find that ‘surprising’. The church has many secrets they are withholding. Secrets that are deemed to be… _problematic.”_

“What do you mean by that?” Byleth questioned.

“Tell me, Professor. Would you trust an organization that withheld secrets that included your past, or would you go against them?”

Byleth raise a brow and replied, “If I have a reason to go against them, I will need evidence to convince me that the church is in the wrong.”

“Interesting…” Hubert pondered while stroking his chin. He then stood up from his chair, told his professor he would be a moment and walked though a corridor. Byleth sat in silence while she scanned the area before Hubert returned. She looked at a portrait above the fireplace to see a gothic middle-aged man, wearing a monocle and dark marquis attire. The man in that painting resembled Hubert, which made Byleth believe that this nobleman might be his father or ancestor. After a while, Hubert returned to the dining room and went back to his seat.

“Pardon my absence, but there was something I needed to take _care_ of.” He stated.

“And what might that be?” Byleth questioned.

“Something more… _personal,_ and I’m afraid it’s none of your concern.” Hubert replied.

Byleth stared suspiciously at him.

“It won’t be long until Lady Edelgard ascends the throne.” Hubert said. “Emperor Ionius IX has become feeble and near the brink of death.” He smirked grimly at the professor. “You should be proud of her.”

“That’s nice.” Byleth moderately spoke. “I hope she’ll make a great empress.”

“Actually Professor, she is becoming the ‘Emperor’” Hubert corrected.

“Emperor?” Byleth raised an eyebrow. “A preference of hers?”

“You could say that.” Hubert replied.

The cooks arrived with their dinner, which contained sautéed whitefish and vegetables. Hubert asked Byleth to help herself and she pick a fair amount of food from each course. Hubert later filled his plate after the professor was done. He set his dish in front of him and used his utensils to cut the fish. Byleth, who already had a piece of fish on her fork, popped it into her mouth and began to chew. While she did that, she noticed that the flavour of the fish tasted… _odd_. It was not because it was too salty or unevenly cooked, but it did taste like something unusual was put into the meal. When Byleth gulped down her food, she looked over to Hubert and asked, “What kind of seasonings did your servants put into the fish?”

Hubert gave her a wicked grin and replied, “Let’s just say they had put a _secret_ ingredient into the fish.”

“Hubert…” Byleth gave him a suspicious glare because she was fed up with his secrets, but then her head started to feel drowsy. Unable to pull herself together, Byleth crashed her head onto the table where her meal was. Hubert’s sadistic grin had widened as he stared down at the unconscious professor.

“I’ll keep you alive for now, Professor.” He spoken in an eerie voice. “But you could still pose as a threat. I still have many questions to ask you, whether you are a threat or an ally.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on other challenges, but don't count on them coming out today.


End file.
